Once Upon a Moon
by jensbuttonmoon
Summary: R&R please
1. Default Chapter

This is the first part of a series and It is called "Once Upon A Moon" (the inspired title provided by Sharon :o) It picks up from the end of Mixed Doubles and as you will see more particularly from a statement made by Daphne. The main action takes place back in 1992 and it is a little odd so bare with me and if you hate the first part you can avoid the rest   
  


Once Upon a Moon Pt 1   
  


Niles closed the door of his apartment at the Montanna and looked around. How he hated coming home to no one and after the evening he'd had all he wanted was to sink into bed and forget how spineless he had been. As he entered the bedroom he moved to the window to close the blinds , looking out at the moon shrouded in clouds he thought back to her words ;   
  


"If only it had been a different time in both our lives maybe we might have met"   
  


Oh how he wished it were a different time , looking up at the moon as the clouds began to clear he spoke to no one in particular and the whole world in general ;   
  


"If we'd met before , if she wasn't Daphne moon my father's health care worker but just Daphne Moon a beautiful woman at the next bar stool , it would have been different. I would have been different. If only life were that simple. If only I could turn back the clock and have a chance. If only , if only's were reality.Ñ   
  


He sighed dropping the blind as the last of the clouds cleared and for an instant the moon in all itís fullness shone directly in his window illuminating the room. Niles closed his eyes as he slumped on the bed   
  


"I just wish I had it all to do again" he said as sleep swept over him and the clouds covered the moon once more. Little did he know that under the right circumstances wishes can come true and if only's can become reality.   
  


********************************************   
  


The alarm on Niles night stand beeped into life and he wearily reached out to switch it off. Rolling on his back he say the tiny bump in the covers next to him. Maris as always had slept right through. Getting up he moved around the ornate furniture toward the elaborately decorated ensuite bathroom. Looking in the mirror he gasped a little at the bleary eyed version of himself that looked back at him. He was exhausted. He seemed to spend his entire life at the office , or his father's apartment or some one of Maris' stupid charity events.   
  


"thank god Frasier will be back permanently in a couple of weeks" he thought "At least I'll have some help with Dad"   
  


As he showered and dressed he thought how his life lately seemed to be all about fixing other peoples problems and playing the diplomat. He spent all day listening to his clients , doing his best to help , then what did he come home to ? On the one hand he was trying to be nice to Maris' friends and sympathetic to her social climbing and on the other he had to justify the time he spent with his father who's disdain for Maris and her set was only out weighed by her dislike of him and his friends. 

He was at the breakfast table when he finally heard her stir above his head her foot steps were barely audible as she made her way slowly down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen she glared at Niles and he could feel the tension in the air before she even spoke.   
  


"You were late last night" she said "Is there something I should know about ?"   
  


Niles sighed "No" he said deliberately "I was working. My 6.30 ran on late and then I spent the evening with Dad. I did tell you I was going. He had some paper work he needed help with , to do with his police pension. Surely you remember?"   
  


"No I don't" Maris replied sulkily "Just be sure to be here tonight I have the Williams coming and I want to make a good impression."   
  


Niles cringed thinking hard before he spoke. "I can't I have to take dad to dukes and then pick him up again, and in between I arranged to met with the editor of the American journal of psychiatry to discuss my submissions for this quarter. I did tell you that as well"   
  


Maris' eyes flashed with anger. "you never put me first" she shouted slamming the cup she was holding down on the breakfast bar. The sound of china hitting marble reminded Niles of the bell between rounds of a boxing match. "Seconds out , round two" he thought. "What am I supposed to tell the Williams?" Maris continued "They are very influential in the country club and if I want to have any hope of being chosen to host next years summer barbecue I need to have them on my side"   
  


Niles wasn't in the mood pandering to the desires of the country club stuffed shirts in order to get picked to host a party that would cost them a small fortune and for which they'd get no thanks and he'd have 6 months of head aches while Maris tried to out do every other person who had ever hosted the event.   
  


"I don't know" he said finally "I'm sure you'll think of something but right now I've got to get to work." He was trying to sound as amicable as possible.   
  


"Oh yes you just leave me to it" she shouted after him as he heard the smashing sound of her cup hitting the floor.   
  


"Just another quite morning in the Crane household" He thought as he screeched out of the drive way. Sometimes he didn't know why he bother to come home at all.   
  


******************************************   
  


It was late in the afternoon when his secretary buzzed him saying there was a call from the editor he was due to met that evening.   
  


"Simon , what can I do for you" he said clicking on the speaker phone. He listened as the editor made his excuses and rain checked on the evenings meeting. "No ,No" he assured "that's no problem. I'll see you next week."   
  


He switched off the phone and sat back in his chair looking at it. He knew he should call Maris and tell her his meeting had been cancelled and he would be able to have drinks with her and the Williams after all but somehow he couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone. He stared at it a moment longer and then as there was a faint knock at the door and his 5pm client was ushered in by his secretary the decision was made for him. Besides he told himself it would be a nice surprise for her when he arrived home unexpectedly.   
  


****************************************   
  


At 8.30 he pulled up outside Dukes his father's favourite bar and the place where he met with his friends from his days in the police force. They had been arguing all the way there and it wasn't over yet Niles could tell.   
  


"All I'm saying" he said looking at his father "is it would be wise to invest a little each month from your pension. It wouldn't have to be a lot just enough to ensure you're comfortable if anything goes wrong"   
  


"You mean like being shot in the hip and having to take early retirement and listen to my son yapping at me day and night about investments?" Martin Crane said with an angry look to Niles. He got a hold of his cane and opened the car door.   
  


Niles sensing he was beat sighed "What time shall I pick you up?" he asked   
  


Martin who was already half way out of the car thought for a moment. "better make it 11.30 , this is the night Duke sometimes likes to have a little poker on the go" he slammed the door before Niles could answer and hobbled toward the bar..   
  


Looking out the windscreen of the car Niles thought about going home. He gave it all of 30 seconds thought before he realised there was no way after the day he'd had that he was going anywhere near the Williams , but his meeting was cancelled and he certainly wasn't going into Dukes so were? Looking across the street he saw a small wine bar it was discreetly lit and looked quite enough. He could take in some of the case notes he was working on and find a corner table. They would easily keep him occupied until it was time to pick up his father. He found a parking space and lifting his briefcase from the back seat.   
  


When he entered the bar it was everything it had promised from the outside , but unfortunately the only seats available were at the bar. He couldn't work there he told himself the case notes were confidential and he need a little privacy at least , but this was the only place he'd seen and maybe if he sat a while a table would become free. He perched himself on one of the stools and smiled at the bar tender as he approached   
  


"Iíll have a glass of the house white please" he said and as the jolly looking man went to fill his order he looked around. There was a pianist in the corner playing soft tunes and the lighting was dark enough to give the place atmosphere but not so dark as to make it uninviting. All around him couples sat engrossed in their own conversations and the gentle sound of clinking glasses and babbling voices made it so relaxing he felt he had drifted into another world.   
  


The bartender set the glass of wine in front of him and disappeared leaving Niles staring into it's depths. Somehow nothing seemed to feel right in his life. Looking at the calendar on the wall. Here he was in 1992 a successful man in his own right , at the top of his profession being dictated to by his father and his wife. He felt so out of control at times.   
  


The was a cold gust of air as the door opened behind him. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice as the chair beside him became occupied , but when she spoke his attention was caught   
  


"I'll have a glass of red wine" she said . Niles was immediately struck by the broad English lilt to her accent. He turned to look at it's source. She was , he though instantly , quite stunning . Her chestnut brown hair fell in gentle waves around her shoulders and she had the deepest of brown eyes. He must have looked desperately unhappy for when she looked at him the smile faded from her lips.   
  


"It can't be as bad as all that" she said looking at him with concern   
  


"I beg your pardon?" Niles said a little surprised   
  


"You look like the world is about to end" She said the smile returning. "Surely nothing can be that bad?"   
  


He was taken aback by the fact that his feelings where so obvious to her and the warmth of her smile seemed to somehow relax him.   
  


"Oh" he said returning her smile however weakly "It's a long story" He stared back into his glass as the bar tender returned with her drink.   
  


"I'd be happy to listen if you want to talk" She looked at him the smile still firmly on her lips   
  


"I couldn't" Niles said "thank you but I don't want to ruin your evening I'm sure you have better things you could be doing"   
  


"Not really I just moved here a few weeks ago and I was on my way home when I thought I'd call in here for a drink. Besides my mother always said a problem shared is a problem halved."   
  


Niles turned a little toward her in his seat and smiled again . "I'm Niles" he said   
  


"And I'm Daphne" she replied.   
  



	2. once upon a moon 2

Once Upon a Moon pt 2   
  


Niles smiled at the enchanting new woman facing him. "Well" he said "If you are going to listen to my woes the least I can do is pay for that drink" then turning and nodding at the bar tender he instructed him to add Daphne's drink to his bill.   
  


"Thank you" she said beaming at him. The dim lights reflected in her eyes and her smile warmed his mood. "So" she continued "what has you looking so miserable ?"   
  


Niles took a large gulp of wine "Oh I don't even know where to start" he said with a sigh "I don't normally sit around in bars. As a matter of fact I can't remember the last time I was in one on my own like this"   
  


"So how did you end up here tonight then?"   
  


"My Father. He's across the street in Dukes. He's part of my problem I guess. He used to be a police man , then he was shot in the hip and was forced to take early retirement"   
  


"That's awful, he must have found it very difficult" Daphne's eyes were filled with sincerity   
  


"He did , I mean he does. He can be very difficult , he has problems looking after himself but he's so stubborn. Then there's my wife , he doesn't like her and the feeling is mutual I'm always being stuck in the middle. I should be at home now" he continued waving at the bartender he ordered them both another drink "She has some of her country club set over , I was supposed to have a meeting tonight, now while Dad was in Dukes, it was cancelled but instead of telling Maris and going home I ended up here. I just couldn't face it. I feel so guilty but part of me knows she'll be loving telling them I'm so busy with the practice that I couldn't be there." He looked across at Daphne looking for any hint of boredom in her face , he couldn't believe what he was doing . This woman he'd known for no more than a couple of hours was brining things out of him he'd never say to anyone. He knew he must sound like a terrible person yet she was listening so intently and there was no hint of judgement in her eyes "I must sound like an awful person" he said not wanting to meet her eyes   
  


Daphne gave a little laugh shaking her head. "No you definitely don't" she said "No one knows better than me how families can get to you. I have 8 brothers and my family is .... well.... I suppose they most tactful way to put it is they're a little odd. It's part of the reason I'm here. At least you're sticking with your family I ran away."   
  


Niles looked at her in astonishment "8 brothers?" he said "I'm stunned. I have one brother. He lives in Boston but he'll be back in a few weeks so I'm hoping things will get a little easier then. With Dad at least.2 Niles suddenly remembered the time, then looking across the street he saw his Father standing outside the door of Dukes looking very fed up. "Oh God" he said "I forgot all about him , he's waiting for me."   
  


Daphne turned and looked out the window at the elderly man "He looks like a patient man I'm sure he'll forgive you" she said reaching for a napkin she scribbled on it and handed it to him "If you ever need someone to listen give me a call"   
  


Niles took the napkin and put it in his pocket as he paid for the drinks "thank you" he said "and thanks for listening , some introduction to Seattle this is , a neurotic with family problems bending your ear. I must go , thanks again. And with that he lifted his belongings and left   
  


Walking across the street he waved at his dad   
  


"Where the hell have you been?" Martin shouted "It's Freezing out here"   
  


"Sorry Dad" Niles replied hitting the remote for the car alarm and watched as his father got in "I was working in that bar across the street I lost track of time" he reached for the drivers door, he could hear his father grumbling   
  


"That place , huh , it's all cocktails and piano music, it's not a bar and bar should have beer nuts and a dart board."   
  


Niles was letting it all sweep over his head, he was looking back in the window at the empty bar stool where he'd been sitting. She was still there alone at the bar now finishing her drink. She was beautiful and he felt like her image was being imprinted on his heart, he'd never met someone so grounded , so real. He knew as long as he lived he would never forget her.   
  


"Hey Niles!" His father was shouting "Any chance of leaving some time soon or are you planning on standing there all night?"   
  


"Sorry Dad I'm coming" He drove away convinced he would never see her again and yet consumed by her image   
  


**************************************   
  


The next week passed in a blur , Niles tried to carry on as if nothing had happened but he couldn't get her out of his head. He was sitting alone he was sitting alone in the conservatory when Maris stormed in   
  


"Well I hope you're happy!" she shouted jolting Niles from his thoughts   
  


"What?" He asked a note of irritation in his voice. He hated it when she got like this   
  


"We didn't get it. The Cathcart's are hosting the summer barbecue. James Cathcart was there when the Williams went there for cocktails."   
  


"Oh is that all"   
  


"All .... ALL !" Maris Shouted "I could have done it 100 times better than Juliet Cathcart and it's all your fault that we didn't get it. I can't believe you sometimes you are so inconsiderate"   
  


Niles had , had enough , he looked at her , what was he doing , why did he put up with her. He stood up lifting his car keys off the end table "Oh do shout up2 he said shocking Maris so much that she stared at him open mouthed for a moment before she responded   
  


"How dare you speak to me like that!" she said raising her voice again   
  


"I'm going out" Niles said equally loudly "I've got to go to Dad's and to be honest right now I don't give a damn about the country club" He lifted his jacket and before she could speak again he was out of the patio doors and hearing for the car.   
  


When he reached his father's apartment it was empty , he had no idea where Martin would be and he wasn't about to go looking for him. He made his way back to the car and reached into his jacket pocket for the car keys. As he pulled them out something came with . As it fluttered to the ground he bent and picked it up. As he got into the car he turned it over in his hand , it was then he realised what it was. He stared at the numbers in front of him and the gentle curves of her handwriting. Reaching for his cell phone he paused for a moment. Then as if his body was working of it's own accord he began to dial. Holding the phone to his ear he listened as it rang. One ring , two rings , on the third ring he was about to hang up when her distinctive English voice filled his ear   
  


"Daphne?" He asked "I was wondering if you were busy?" 


	3. Once Upon a Moon 3

Once Upon a Moon pt 3   
  


Niles pulled the car into a street he'd never been in before. There were run down apartment buildings on each side , he checked the numbers and pulled the car up by the curb next to the address she had given him. He glanced around as he locked the car , the area was dank and dingy and he , for a fleeting second worried about the safety of his Mercedes. When he climbed the few steps which took him to the main door he reached for the buzzer labelled 3A.   
  


"Hello" came the now familiar voice from the intercom   
  


"Hi Daphne , It's Niles" he said trying to sound casual. He heard the dull click of the door's lock and pushing it he entered the apartment building's communal hall way. The inside of the building was no more inviting than the outside had been , the corridor was so narrow as to make it claustrophobic and the walls were a stained yellow which Niles assumed had at one stage been white. Her apartment was on the third floor and after a brief glance into the elevator Niles decided to take the stairs.   
  


It had been four weeks since their first meeting and as he walked Niles thought of how his life had changed in that time. They seemed to be seeing each other more and more , to begin with it was short meetings for coffee or lunch or sometimes a drink , Niles would spend the time complaining about Maris , work ,his father , anything really she was always prepared to listen. Then gradually over the weeks they had reached the stage where they spoke every day and seen each other several times a week. He found himself looking forward to hearing her voice and counting the minutes to their ever more frequent meetings. This was the first time they hadn't met in a public place and Niles was plagued by twinges of guilt . When he was with her it was as if Maris didn't exist and somewhere in the back of his mind , in a place he was frightened to acknowledge he thought he may be falling in love.   
  


He was in front of her door now and his stomach was full of butterflies he knocked quietly and waited listening to the padding foot steps as they drew near the door. When she opened the door and smiled at him Niles he felt like his heart might stop she was stunning.   
  


******************** 

The inside of the apartment was like no where else he had seen and it was , in stark contrast to the out side , warm and homely. The living area was one large room with a small kitchen divided from the rest of the room by a breakfast bar. By the window sat a small table with two chairs set for dinner and the room was dimly lit by small lamps in the four corners.   
  


"Did you have any trouble finding it" Daphne asked smiling at him once more as she took his coat. 

"No , No I was fine , I haven't ever been this side of town but once I was here your directions were perfect"   
  


"Good , well why don't you sit down and I'll get you a glass of wine , dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes"   
  


Niles sank into the worn sofa in the centre of the room and looked around once more as she disappeared with his coat into what he could only assume was the bedroom. When she returned she poured them both a glass of wine and joined him.   
  


"So how are things going" she asked with genuine interest in her voice "Has your brother settled in ok ?"   
  


"Yes he's doing great , he had his first show yesterday as I told you and I think he managed to get through it alright. Actually we had quite a long chat about Dad yesterday. I think Frasier is going to have him live with him. He really is getting to the stage where he can't manage on his own and Maris wouldn't have him with in a hundred miles of our house. He wouldn't fit with her image."   
  


"Well that's a good news anyhow , it will be weight off your mind knowing he's safe at Frasier's instead of alone , you must be very relieved"   
  


Niles looked at her , she had herself positioned on one end of the sofa her legs under her and her wine glass resting on her knee. For the first time in his life he felt that there was someone he could be completely honest with , someone he would never feel was judging him. "Yes" he said simply "I am"   
  


********************   
  


As they ate dinner Niles watched from the window as the world speed past in cars and busses everyone in a hurry to get to somewhere and listen as she told him more about herself , her slightly unusual family and the events that had lead her to be in Seattle. The food she served was earthy and somehow comforting, not like the nouvelle cuisine he was used to at home. When the dishes had been cleared and they had laughed and joked there way through the washing up they retook their positions on the couch.   
  


Daphne stared for a moment into her glass then without looking up she spoke "Were does she think you are?" she asked quietly   
  


Niles was taken off guard and for a moment he didn't understand what she was referring to , then it hit him. He froze for a moment , worried about the possible reasons for her question , she had never asked before. "She didn't ask , we don't communicate a lot , she's playing bridge tonight ad when she gets home she'll go straight to her room , even if I had been at home I wouldn't have seen her." 

"That must be awful ,to live in a marriage that has so little feeling. Do you love her?"   
  


Again Niles was taken a back by her question but he somehow found it so easy to be honest with her. He sighed "I thought I did, when I married her I thought we'd be together forever that she was the one person I was meant to be with, But now , I don't know. I feel lonely and trapped most of the time. Then lately....." he hesitated for a second "Well lately, since I've been spending so much time with you I don't think I ever knew what love was"   
  


She looked at him , her turn to be shocked , then as if his body were acting beyond the control of his mind he lent towards her , slowly at first waiting for her to move away. Then as he drew near he took her hand and pulling her close he kissed her , a kiss filled with a passion her had never experienced before. In a slit second he had crossed the line and then in a moment of panic he pulled away   
  


"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that" he said beginning to move "I took advantage I'm sorry I should go"   
  


She stood up beside him and took both of his hands in hers "Do you want to go?" she whispered   
  


He shook his head in answer and she put her arms around him pulling him towards her , "Then don't" she continued as her lips touched his once more. The only sound was the traffic from the road outside and the moon shone in on them as they dissolved in each others arms. 


	4. once upon a moon 4

Once Upon A Moon Part 4   
  


Niles looked at his brother , who at that very moment bore a striking resemblance to a stunned mullet. He knew Frasier would find the whole situation strange and he had been sure he would try to advise him on what he thought was the best course of action but this was a level of shock he never thought he'd see.   
  


"Frasier are you alright?" he asked   
  


"Yes , yes you just took me by surprise that's all. Niles are you sure you know what you're doing?"   
  


"Of course I'm sure" Niles replied smiling to himself at his own ability to read his brother.   
  


"But Niles" Frasier continued " You've only known this woman a matter of weeks do you really think it's wise to consider ........"   
  


"Frasier !" Niles interrupted his voice level and determined "I may have only known Daphne a few weeks , and believe me I know we still have a lot to learn about each other , but I know one thing for sure . I love her. You know for years now I've thought I loved Maris , when we got married I was convinced I loved her ,I thought she was only woman who would ever make me happy. Frasier she never made me happy , not happy like I feel when I'm around Daphne. I'm sick of pretending ,I want to have what other people have. I want to be with someone that I look forward to seeing and who makes me feel better just hearing their voice. Daphne does that for me , Maris never will."   
  


Frasier sighed "So you are just going to leave Maris , walk out on everything?"   
  


"Yes"   
  


"And what if this Daphne person won't have you , what if she was only interested in a fling with married man and she isn't interested in commitment of any sort?"   
  


"If that happens , and believe me I don't think in a million years it will , then at least I will have learnt something from the experience"   
  


"Not to be so foolish about flighty women"   
  


"No , that Maris isn't the woman for me and that there are women out there who are good for me who can make me feel 'that' feeling"   
  


"And there's nothing I can do to change your mind ?"   
  


"No I'm sure I'm doing the right thing"   
  


Frasier gave a resigned sigh as Niles got up to leave "When are you going to tell Maris ?" he asked   
  


"Tonight as soon as she gets home from her interpretive dance group. I'm going home now to do some packing and I've booked into a hotel until I can find an apartment" He smiled at Frasier "Please try to be happy for me" he continued "For the first time in years I'm really happy"   
  


Frasier touched him lightly on the arm "If your sure , then of course I'm happy for you. I don't know what Dad's going to say though"   
  


Niles laughed "Oh come on Frasier with both know he'll be over the moon , he hates Maris , he never thought I should have married her in the first place he was always telling me to hold out for something better. It'll be all he can do not to say I told you so" they both laughed as Niles left feeling a strange mix of excitement and apprehension at the event to come.   
  


********************   
  


An hour and a half later Niles stood in the walk in wardrobe in his dressing room talking on his cell phone.   
  


"Now you know where your going?" he asked "The Hilton ? I'll be in the lobby at 8 pm . I have a table booked and I have something I need to tell you.......No I'm not telling you now that would ruin the surprise...... Ok until then .... yes , yes. Oh and Daphne ....... I love you"   
  


He hung up the phone and lifted two suit cases off the top shelf. Placing them on the specially designed stands he began to lift clothes off the rails and folding them neatly he filled both cases. When he had taken them to the car he came back into the house with two packing cases and went to his study, he looked along the shelfs of books and choosing carefully he filled the boxes with his own personal possessions. Books , CD's , the small collection of antique Nic. Nacs he could call his own. When he had finished and the car was packed he went to the conservatory and poured himself a drink. As he sat by the fire he looked at his watch 6 o'clock Maris was due home any minute and he was no longer worried or apprehensive about telling her he was going. There had been something therapeutic about packing up his belongings and realising how little of him there had been about the house. This was Maris's world and what ever happened to him now he would have to make his own.   
  


Just then he heard the door open and standing up he called into the hall "Maris is that you?" She appeared at the top of the stairs from the main hall "We need to talk" he said in a tone that unmistakably meant business. 

******************   
  


The sound of the slamming door rang in Niles ears as he closed the car door. It had gone no better or worse than he had expected Maris had shouted and raved then she'd cried , then she'd gone back to being angry and demanded he leave immediately which by that stage he had no problem in doing. As he drove out of the gates at the end of the driveway he felt a sudden sense of freedom. What ever happened with Daphne , one thing was for sure , he had finally done the right thing where Maris was concerned.   
  


Later that evening as he stood in his hotel room surrounded by boxes and cases he began to worry about how Daphne was going to take he news that he had left Maris , what if Frasier was right and she wasn't interested in a relationship but rather just a affair. He looked at his watch 7.45 , he lifted a single red rose off his bed and left the room, he wanted to waiting when she arrived.   
  


When she walked in , the hem of her skirt floating behind her in the breeze caused by the revolving doors Niles was again reminded why he was doing this. The surge of emotion he felt when he seen her was nothing like anything he'd ever known with Maris.   
  


"You look wonderful" he said as she approached   
  


"Thank you" she replied "This place is beautiful I've never been in before just walked past"   
  


He handed her the rose as he took her arm and lead her toward the dinning hall. When the waiter had seating them and taken their order she looked at him expectantly   
  


"So" she began " What's this big thing you have to tell me ? Can I be put out of my misery now ?"   
  


Niles thought for a moment , he wondered the best way to tell her , how could he make it sound like he wasn't putting any pressure on her.   
  


"I've left Maris" he said finally "I just couldn't live a lie with her anymore . I don't love her I know now I've never loved her. So I told her today , I have a room here for the mean time until I find an apartment."   
  


Daphne looked at him , her eyes wide with surprise "And where does that leave us?" she asked "Now that you are no longer , in theory at least , a married man?"   
  


"What do you mean?" Niles asked dreading her answer   
  


"Well do you still want to see me?"   
  


He could hardly believe his ears , she actually thought that he might want to stop seeing her. "Of course I want to see you" he said almost laughing "Don't you see I love you , your the reason I left I realised that I'd never loved her , never loved anyone the way I do you. If you'll have me I'd like us to make a go of things , slowly at first of course but I never want to be without you. I'm sorry if that frightens you , I know we've not known each other very long and I'll understand if you aren't interested but......"   
  


She interrupted him by reaching her hand across the taking his "I love you too" she said quietly   
  


Niles smiled his heart finally feeling like it had come home. She was who he was meant to be with , it was her he'd always been waiting for. At that moment for the first time ver in his life he truly believed in fate. They were destined to met some day and nothing either of them could say or do would have changed that. He could have waited another 10 , 20 30 years and someday she would have been his . He looked out of the window at the moon behind her. It was in the stars.   
  


******************   
  


Niles rolled over in bed the sun streaming through his window replacing the moon light from the night before. He sat bolt upright and looked around. There were no boxes , no suit cases just his own empty bedroom in the Montana. He sighed being overtaken by a sudden wave of misery , once again his dream self had taken the initiative and were he in life had so often failed. His own thoughts swam in his head , it's fate , it's in the stars he told himself. You love this woman for once take a leave out of her book believe it's meant to be. He stood up and marched to the kitchen , when he had a cup of coffee in hand he lifted the phone from it's base and went to sit on the fainting couch. He dialled the number and as it rang he kept his thoughts focussed. When she picked up the phone at the other end he thought to himself one last time "it's fate , it's in the stars", then taking a deep breath he spoke.   
  


"Daphne we need to talk" he said "i have something I need to tell you" At last he thought , the real Niles is going to do what the dream Niles does so well and for the first time ever he was convinced he would succeed because sometimes you have to put your faith in the things you can't see or touch. After all wasn't that one of the reasons he loved her so much.   
  



End file.
